Túlvilági találka
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Remus a halála után a túlvilágon újra összefut régen látott barátaival és szerelmével. Slash!


Túlvilági találka.

Láttam, ahogy a zöld fénycsóva a mellkasomba csapódik. Vártam a fájdalmat, de az nem jelentkezett, helyette csak ólmos fáradtság lett rajtam úrrá és lecsuktam mázsásnak érzett pilláimat.

- Hé, Holdsáp! Ébresztő álomszuszék! – rázogatott egy kéz, amihez túlzottan ismerős hang társult.  
Kinyitottam a szemem, de a hirtelen fénytől pislognom kellett. Nagy nehezen kivettem a mellettem térdelő alakot.  
Kusza hollófekete tincsek, barna szem… csak a szemüveg hiányzik.  
- James… hogy kerülsz ide? És én, hogy kerülök ide? És mi az itt?  
- Te voltál mindig a legokosabb, szerintem erre is rájössz magadtól.  
Körülnéztem. Egy hatalmas, vakító fehér csarnokban feküdtem, ahol minden, még a falak, a padló is vattaszerű, puha anyagból készült.  
- Ez a… túlvilág? – nyögtem ki.  
- 100 pontos válasz – vigyorodott el, majd felhúzott a földről – tudtuk, hogy jössz. Szemmel tartjuk az eseményeket! – mutatott balra, a vattafal irányába – a szomszéd terem a megfigyelő, de mi csak kukkolónak hívjuk. Gyere, már vártunk!  
Azzal belesétált a falba és eltűnt. Elindultam utána, amikor zajt hallottam magam mögül.  
Visszafordultam és a szívem kihagyott egy dobbanást.  
- Tonks! – kiáltottam és letérdeltem a feleségem mellé, aki ugyanott feküdt, ahol az előbb én.  
- Remus? – nyitotta ki a szemeit, és ijedten rám nézett – De hiszen, te meghaltál! Akkor ezek szerint én is?  
Az immár barna hajú nő a nyakamba vetve magát zokogni kezdett.  
- Keressük meg a többieket – segítettem fel a földről. Ő továbbra is belém kapaszkodott, én pedig óvatosan nekidőltem a vatta falnak, ami gond nélkül átengedett.  
Egy hasonlóan világítóan fehér terembe érkeztünk, aminek a közepén egy nagy üvegtál állt. Körülötte ott álltak a többiek. James Lily kezét szorítva figyelte a földi harcot, ott volt Rémszem, immár tökéletesen épp két szemmel, sebhelyek nélkül, ott volt a vörös hajú Fred, aki hangosan káromkodva, vagy épp ujjongva kommentálta az eseményeket, az ősz Dumbledore professzor, aki nagyokat hümmögött, Piton, Cedric Diggory, és még jó páran, akit nem ismerek név szerint. És persze ott volt, közvetlenül az öccse mellett – a gyomrom csinált egy dupla hátra szaltót, pedig tudtam, hogy ő is itt lesz – Sirius is. Húsz évesnek nézett ki, fiatal volt, és jóképű. Fekete haja méltóságteljesen hullott az arcába, ahogy a tálat nézte.  
- Áh, Holdsáp, végre! Vagyis… nem úgy értem, de Isten hozott! – vett észre minket James – Hello Tonks, sajnálom, ami történt, tragikus! Gyertek – intett közelebb, helyet csinálva nekünk a tömegben.  
Siriusra néztem, próbáltam kinyögni valami köszönés félét, de a kiszáradt számat semmilyen hang nem volt képes elhagyni. Ő lassan, nagyon lassan felénk fordult, s mélykék szemeivel ránk nézett.  
- Áh, Mr. és Mrs. Lupin – mondta keserűen, és a tekintete olyan gyilkos volt, hogy másodszorra is sikerült vele megölnie.  
- Sirius, kérlek – kezdtem, de James közbevágott.  
- Ne most, fiúk! Harry hív!

Mikor ismét a vattaszerű csarnokban álltunk, eldöntöttem, hogy nem érdekel semmi, akkor is beszélek Siriussal!  
- Beszélnünk kell – fordultam felé, de ő makacsul hátat fordított.  
- Nekünk nincs miről beszélnünk, megnősültél, és van egy fiad!  
- Remus, szívem! Mi ez az egész?  
- Ó, szívem? – ironizált Sirius – mondd, ugyanúgy öleled őt, mint engem öleltél? Ugyanúgy csókolod, mint engem csókoltál? Ugyanúgy becézgeted, mint engem? Ugyanúgy ígérgeted a levegőbe, hogy sosem fogsz mást szeretni?  
- Csókolod? Becézgeted? Miről beszélsz Sirius? – kerekedett ki Tonks szeme.  
- A kis feleséged nem tud az előéletedről? Úgy látom, hogy nem hittél a másvilágban, s gondoltad a titkod mindkét ismerője már a föld alatt van, sosem derül ki. Kicsiny unokahúgom, hadd világosítsalak fel: Remussal hét évig voltunk együtt! – Sirius a végét már üvöltötte.  
Tonks úgy kapta el a kezét, mintha forró vasat érintett volna, majd elrohant, át a termen, a terem végében átesett a falon és eltűnt szem elől.  
- Sirius, meg kell értened…  
- Mit? Hogy hazudtál nekem?  
- Fiúk, nem lehetne ezt máshol? – csattant fel Lily.  
- Ne haragudjatok – kaptam el Sirius csuklóját és kirángattam a fogadócsarnokba.  
- Ne cibálj engem! – tépte ki magát a szorításomból – inkább menj a kis feleséged után!  
Hitesd el vele, hogy csak hazudtam, sose volt köztünk semmi, hogy sose szerettük egymást! Hiszen azzal, hogy eltitkoltad már mintha… semmisnek tekintenéd – Sirius hangja elcsuklott, és hősiesen küzdött a sírás ellen – El tudod te azt képzelni, hogy nekem milyen érzés volt látni, ahogy feleségül veszel egy nőt? Hogy őt öleled, őt csókolod? Tetejébe pont az unokatestvérem lányát?  
- Sirius… meghaltál – próbálkoztam, de a szavamba vágott.  
- Igen, és akkor ez már felment a hűség alól? Velem halt a szerelmed? Ha én már a föld alatt vagyok, többé nem is kell szeretned? Valld be, hogy te már akkor eltemettél, mikor lecsuktak!  
- Miért nem néztél le az első hónapokban? Három hónapig el sem mozdultam a sírod mellől! Veled aludtam, veled ébredtem, nem tudtalak elhagyni! - én nem tudtam megállítani a könnyeimet, ahogy Sirius tengerkék szemének örvénye rabul ejtett. Mintha nem lett volna az elmúlt húsz év, mintha most végeztünk volna az iskolában, fiatalon és szerelmesen, annyi tervvel és álommal a szívünkben, nem sejtve még, hogy mi vár ránk… Néztem a szeretett arcot, ami most színtiszta fájdalmat, keserűséget és csalódottságot tükrözött.  
- Sirius, én nem tudom, hogy mit mondjak.  
- Mondd, hogy nem szeretsz többé, mondd, hogy te már lezártad, ami köztünk volt, nézz a szemembe és mondd ki, és én többé nem zaklatlak vele.  
- Nem mondom – suttogtam halkan – nem mondom, mert nem igaz. Annyi időn keresztül próbáltam elhitetni magammal, próbáltam magam meggyőzni, hogy nem szeretlek, hogy annak már vége, hogy te meghaltál, és ezzel véget kell, hogy érjen.  
Tonks kedves volt hozzám, ő segített ki a legmélyebb kétségbeesésből, és ráébresztett, hogy az élet rövid, s ha esélyt sem adok a boldogságra, sosem leszek az.  
Próbáltam az irántad érzett szerelmemet Tonksra irányítani, de nem sikerült.  
Látszólag boldog házasság volt, talán ő se vette észre, hogy minden egyes szavam hazugság.  
Már Sirius sem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit, azok is, ahogy az enyémek kimeríthetetlen patakként folytak alá a szemeinkből, végig az arcunkon.  
- Én egy percre sem hagytam föl téged szeretni! Minden percben átkoztam magam, hogy hazudok a világnak, magamnak és főleg Tonksnak, aki nem tett semmi rosszat. Én egész életemben csak téged szerettelek és szeretlek még most is. A kérdés már csak az, hogy te képes vagy-e még engem szeretni?  
- Bolond vagy – Sirius szájának sarka kicsit megrándult, egy mosoly előfutáraként – az én bolondom – lágyan simított végig az arcomon, amitől egész testemben megremegtem, majd az állam alá nyúlva finoman maga felé húzott, és lecsókolt egy könnycseppet az arcomról.

- Hát hogy ne szeretnélek? Kit szeressek, ha nem téged, bolond fiú?  
Én sírva-nevetve a nyaka köré kulcsoltam a karjaimat, hogy az oly régen várt csókban újra egyesülhessünk.  
- Ha tudnád, hogy mennyire hiányoztál! – leheltem a fülébe, mikor elváltunk.  
- Ugye soha többé nem hagysz el?  
- Siri, meghaltunk! Hova mehetnék?  
- Szóval egy örökkévalóság veled? Csak kibírjam valahogy, Lulu! – mosolyodott el Sirius.  
- Ne merj Lulunak hívni! – csattantam fel, de belém fojtotta a szót egy újabb csókkal.  
Ez a második, sokkal hevesebb volt, mint az első, olyan heves, hogy mindketten hátrazuhantunk. Még szerencse, hogy a padló is vattából van, így nem ütöttük meg magunkat.  
- Semmit sem változtál – mosolyodtam el, ahogy Sirius egyik fekete hajtincsével játszottam.  
- De te sem, Lulu. Vagy várjunk csak – nézett végig rajtam - eltűntek a sebhelyeid! Kár, pedig szerettem őket!  
- Nem akarod nekem megmutatni ezt a helyet? Idegenvezetés, vagy ilyesmi…  
- Roppant egyszerű összetétel. Ez a fogadóterem, mint látod. Ide kerül mindenki, aki nem állt a sötét oldalon, de sötét varázslat által halt meg – miközben beszélgettünk újabbak, és újabbak érkeztek. Ismerősök és ismeretlenek, megannyi ártatlan lélek.  
- Arra van a kukkoló, a többi meg végtelen tér.  
- És hol alszotok?  
- Aludni? Jaj, de édes vagy! Mégis hogy aludnánk a túlvilágon?  
- Akkor… mi különbözteti meg a napokat egymástól?  
- Nagyjából tudjuk, hogy a földön most mi van, de itt semmi sem változik. Minden állandó és örök.  
- Érdekesen hangzik. Sosem gondoltam, hogy van élet a halál után.  
- Akkor kezdődik az igazi – húzott magához Sirius, miközben lassan visszasétáltunk a megfigyelőbe.  
Körülnézve láttam, hogy még többen vannak a tál körül. Tonks is visszatért, Diggory mellett állt, aki néha rámosolygott, amit Tonks fáradtan viszonzott. Mikor meglátott minket elkapta a tekintetét.  
- Épp a legjobbkor jöttetek – mondta James izgatottan – Ez lesz a végső csata, most eldől minden!  
Lily úgy szorította James ujjait, hogy már az egész keze fehér volt.  
Épp akkor néztem bele a tálba, mikor Harry és Voldemort egyszerre lőtték ki az átkaikat, amik összeütköztek és egy pillanattal később Voldemort elterült a földön, mint egy zsák.  
Ilyen örömöt nem tapasztalt még a túlvilág, az áldozatok diadalmas ordításába belerengtek a vatta falak.  
Sirius kitörő örömében hevesen lekapott, majd győzelmi táncot ropott Jamessel és Freddel.  
Tudtuk, hogy sokkal többen, már nem leszünk.

VÉGE


End file.
